True Love Is Not Real Unless It Is Returned
by Hope is an inspiration
Summary: A story centered around Stefan and an OC charecter. Just try it, okay? Read and review, please! And check out my other fanfiction, too.
1. The Boy with the Tragic Heart

**True Love Is Not Real Unless It Is Returned**

_Just try it, whether you hate Stefan or Love him. I just thought I'd try a little something new. But read and review, please._

_1. The Boy with the Tragic Heart_

The world is not a warm loving place, and I've known that for quite some time. And it hurts, watching things go on around you that you can't prevent. Like watching people you love suffer, like I see so often. Personally, I've never experienced death, but people I know have. It's one of the worst things, sitting there, wanting to do something, but knowing that there's really nothing you can do to make it better.

I've lived for a year like that, as the friends I have, lose people they are close to. My best friend lost both her aunt and her uncle, who took care of her in the day time since she was a small baby, every day while her parents worked late into the night. Sometimes, she'd tell me that she was closer to them than to her own parents.

Worse for her, was the fact that her parents refused to take both her cousins in after all their parents had done for her, therefore leaving her cousins in the hands of their immature aunt on their mother's side.

And then my ex-boyfriends mother died, which was one of the hardest things for me to watch. To watch him struggle to keep himself together, because he was supposed to be strong, a man. Even harder was the effect the loss had on our relationship, it was what caused him to have to break up with me, and move far away.

But all of that was months ago, and now it's April. The weather transforms itself from either rain or sun, and school is in full swing, all of us nervous for upcoming finals. "Did you do your math homework?" My best friend whose Aunt and Uncle had died asks. She has brown hair that flows to her waist and luminous blue eyes.

"No," I say, shutting my locker. Just then, I see a boy walking down the near empty halls, settling his eyes on Mr. Saltzman's classroom door. "Isn't that you cousin's boyfriend?"

"Was." She states, her voice sullen, "Remember?" I remember what she'd told me yeaterday, that her cousin was attacked by an animal and died of blood loss.

"Sorry." I think for a second, looking at the sad image of the boy with brown hair and green/brown eyes, "His name is Stefan, right?"

"Yeah." She says, sighing. I leave her behind, taking a deep breath as I walk silently over to him.

"Stefan, right?" I ask politely.

"Yeah…" He says, as if sidetracked.

"I'm so sorry for you loss. I'm Alyssa." I say, bowing my head a little.

"Thanks, look, I can't talk right now. Do you know where Mr. Saltzman is?" His voice is rushed, and saddened, barely above a whisper.

"I think he called in to have a substitute." I say.

"Thanks," He says, walking away.

"Wait!" I inner curse myself for calling after him the second he turns around, because I don't know what to say next, "Umm…if you ever want to talk, I mean…Lucy and I," I say, gesturing to his dead girlfriend's cousin, "We'd love to talk to you, about her, I mean."

"Huh?" Lucy asks, hearing her name, "Hey, Stefan." She say's waving.

"I can't." He says, shakily, "I'm leaving tomorrow; I just had to talk to Mr. Saltzman before I left."

"Well, if you're going to come back tomorrow to talk to him, then maybe-" I don't know why I'm pestering him, for he clearly just wants to be left alone.

"No, sorry." He says, a smile light on his lips, but not a real one. Just a polite one, as if he's so exhausted of life, but wants to still be kind. "I had to speak to Mr. Saltzman today. I already have a plane ticket for tomorrow, and I'll be leaving to go to Italy, so…"

"Here." I say, walking over to him. There's a pen, a sharpie in my hands. I write on his hand my phone number, "Just take it, and call. You don't have to be all alone."

"Okay." He's shocked, clearly, it's as obvious as day. But still, I turn away, a smile on my face.

"Let's go, Lucy." I say, grasping her hand to get her to walk with me, for she's standing in the middle of the hall with as much shock on her face as on Stefan's.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I ask, answering my phone that night. It's already eight o'clock in the evening, and I've already done my homework, taken a shower and braided my golden blond hair so that It'll be all wavy in the morning.<p>

"Alyssa?" The voice sends chills down my spine, my eyes popping wide open.

"Stefan?" My tone is harsh, for I'm severly surprised that he's calling me. I smile after a moment, happy, "You called." I say, filled with gratitude.

"Yeah…I wanted to take up your offer, to talk about her."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" I think about it, realizing after a moment of silence that he probably doesn't know what to talk about. My tone turns softer, as I just realize that I'm talking to someone about their very recently deceased love one, "What did you love the most about her?"

He sounds as if he'd fighting off tears as he speaks next, "I loved her smile, her laugh, the most. I tried to do whatever I could to see her smile." His voice, his words make me smile, for that's one of the sweetest, yet tragic things I've ever heard.

"That's really sweet." My eyes fill up with tears, rememebering that she's dead, and I can hear just how much he loved her, and it's the most saddest of things I've ever heard. "What else?"

"I wanted to do whatever I could to make her happy, to not have to see the tears running down her face, or that sad, nervous laugh she gave when faced with tragedy after she stopped crying. And to never get the opportunity to see her smile again, to only see her once again, I don't know how I can stand the weight of that thought anymore."The tears are pouring down my face now, as I hear him say those words.

"I don't know if there's anything I can say, or do to make it feel any better. And I'm not going to promise it'll get better, or easier, because I honestly don't know that. But I can say that I won't lie and say it will. And I can try and help you, if you'll let me." I say, not knowing how to find the right words. Reaching for them, but not finding.

"I think just having someone to talk to is a big help….can I talk to you again? Tommorow at school?"

"Tommorow? But I thought you were leaving?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah, "He says with a small laugh, "I changed my mind."

"Sure. Tommorow then." And I let out a sigh, "Goodnight, Stefan."

"Goodnight, Alyssa, sleep well."

Hanging up , I feel the tears run down my face in sadness, I feel a connection I'd made within tragedy, one of helpfulness, and feeling proactive in disaster for once. And I love it, not feeling so helpless, like nothing I did mattered. I did matter to someone else now, and I'm determined to remain a help.


	2. Your Biggest Mistake

_**Hey, I made a new roleplay, if anyone wants to join. Characters like Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, and such are still open, and theirs 2 OC spots left if anyone wants to join. Here's the link:**_

**.net/forum/Vampire_Diaries_Roleplay_I_know_another/92702/**

**Other than that, read and review **

**2. Your Biggest Mistake**

"Alyssa?" The voice belongs to Stefan, reaching me when I'm buried within my Advanced Placement US History textbook, trying to outline a chapter at lunch, sitting in the library.

"Hi." I say, smiling and willing the headache that's been placed in my temple to go away, "How are you?"

"Alright."He says, smiling sadly.

I close my book and put it on the table, pushing it aside, "That was a stupid question, wasn't it?"

He sighs softly, "Not really."

"As opposed to what?" I say, laughing nervously.

"How are you?"

"Okay, trying to understand how the world expects us to learn so many dates within time." I sigh, rubbing my head, "It gives me a headache."

"Ahh, history class?"

"Advanced history. Because, you know, I'm a genius like that." I say, smiling, " Actually, I'm not that smart, I just like to pretend I am…so what's up? You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, I guess." He looks up to the ceiling as he pulls up the seat next to me, "But I'm not really sure what else to say about her."

"There's always something more to say." I say, putting my hand on top of his own, which is resting on the table, in an attempt at support. But shockingly, I feel a jolt of pulsating electricity, causing me to lift my hand off of his in shock, "Umm…! So tell me."

"The day she died…I don't know, I just, I want to talk about it, it seems to be the only thing left to talk about, but I can't…" He trails off, his face full of anger at himself, guilt and sadness.

"You don't have to talk about it. How about talking about when you first met."

He freezes, his face going from wiling to a wall of refusal, "I can't talk about that. Actually, I have to go. Sorry. Meet me at the grill, after school? I can pay you back for all this trouble your going to trying to help me?"

"It's not any trouble, but sure, yeah, I guess, If you want to talk some more."

"No, not about her, we can talk about something else." He says, nodding, "See you."

He's gone before I can say goodbye.

"So." He says as we sit at one of the booths at the grill. He smiles at me, as if semi- actually enjoying himself. " What do you like to do?"

"Umm…" I think about it for a moment, "I like to read and write. And surf the net for anything to do with vampires." He immediately became frozen, unmoving and unaware when I try to talk to him, "Stefan? Are you alright? Did I say something-"

"No," He interrupts, "You didn't say anything wrong. But vampires? What do you like about them?" He asks, smiling a slight smile, stressed but still curious. My heart races with warmth, for very few people give me their undivided attention for even a moment.

"I don't know." I say, feeling my face grow bright red. "Maybe I like how their supposed to be monsters, but they're not. I really don't know, maybe because they're so tortured for eternity." I look down, so embarrassed,"I really don't know."

"But maybe they are monsters." He simply says, shrugging, "You really don't know, literature doesn't always have it right."

"Yeah." I say, laughing a little, "But they're not real."

"Yeah." He says, "They're not real….so you write? What about?"

"Oh, you know, vampires." I answer, blushing. "I'm kind of obsessed." I look down at the table, feeling so embarrassed for some reason. _It shouldn't be a big deal_, I tell myself, _so why does it feel like one._

"That's great." He says, half sarcastic, half serious. He smiles weakly at me, his brown/green eyes sparkling as he looks at me. I stare at him, starting to yearn to run my hands through his brown hair. He's the most handsome man I've ever seen, and yet I'm also fully aware that he already belongs to someone. That she may be gone, but he's still very much his. And that's okay, because I really don't want him. I need to focus on my studies while in high school.

"Yeah…what do you like to-?" I ask, but am interrupted by the sound of the live band starting to play. I look at the sign, saying the band: _Ellie Goulding__._ I smile, knowing how much I love this band. "Want to dance?" I ask, smiling crazily.

"I don't really dance." He says, smiling apoligetically.

But I just grab his hand, "Well today you do." I say, "I love this band."

"Then why don't you dance, and I wait for you." He says, moving to the seats. I grab his hand again, and then his other. And then I start to dance, hearing the music flow throughout me, I start to sing along:

_But you let go,_

'_cause your hope is gone._

And I can't help but think about Stefan as I hear those lyrics flow out of the speaker, that he feels so alone, lost. And my only hope is I can help him get happier.

_And every question fades away…._

_It's a shame you don't know what your running from._

_Would your bones have to break and your lights turn off?_

_Would it take the end of time to hear your hearts false start._

_I love this song,_ I decide_, because it describes losing everything to realize the mistakes you make. "_Stefan." I start, knowing I need to say something. But he interupts before I can say something.

"I shouldn't have come here with you, it was mistake." He says, "I'm sorry, but I can't do this." He slips his hand out of my own and grabs his bag.

"Stefan." I say, my eyes welling up with tears, "Please."

"I'm sorry, I just can't." And he walks away before I can say anything else.

The song is **Your Biggest Mistake **by _Ellie Goulding__;_ _.com/watch?v=Dg3KF35GjZA&feature=related_

_Sorry, music Fanatic Here!_


	3. Author's Note

This is just a huge little Author's note rant about what my life has become. I'm now in college and a while ago I just kinda didn't feel any sort of passion towards vampire diaries anymore. I don't know why or what happened, and I still watch it, but I just don't care about Stelena or Delena, I mean they're both great, okay?! But yeah, and I've just been writing a lot of original stuff, because I do want to be a published author one day (it would be a dream come true that I've been working on for more than five years) and with school and the television show Castle (if you've never watched it go do so now) and a bunch of personal crap (oh god there's loads of it, you don't even want to know). I feel like I'm letting so many people down, because I recently found out that people still read my fanfiction, which I didn't expect.

If you want me to update, could you just leave a review or message me, and I'll try and do so when I have some time. As for now, if you are missing my writing and you're interested in reading some of my regular fiction, then visit my fictionpress. It's right here:

u/793595/

:) Hope to talk to you/write fanfiction for you soon!


End file.
